


【APH/冷战组】Zero-sum

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——冷战组，国设，车，攻受为米露——不具名投梗，车都是在做梦（这算不算剧透（没关系，反正连我都猜不到结局——阿米为何半夜惊醒，露熊为何意有所指，这一切的背后究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧，敬请收看本期《UN那点事儿》，为您揭露阿米隐秘的内心世界





	【APH/冷战组】Zero-sum

正文：

阿尔弗雷德看见伊万走进来的时候正在跟亚瑟高谈论阔，说到高兴处，那魔音贯耳的笑声都起了个头了，瞥见门边飘进来一节眼熟的白围巾，硬生生地打了个笑嗝给憋了回去，倒让亚瑟吓一跳。  
不过他很快就意识到了原因，以伊万的国际地位和人高马大的身材，他的到来必然第一时间引起了大家的注意，无论是不算友好的视线还是急于送钱的目光，好吧，至少在军火上他还是卖的很开心的。  
不过他身边这一位的态度皆不是以上两种，古老的东方国家面向伊万露出浅浅的微笑，两人亦步亦趋一同向属于他们的位置走来。  
亚瑟属于跟伊万不太合的来的那类人，一部分是历史原因，但现在更多的是为身边的这位站台，不过...  
敏锐的英/国人从阿尔弗雷德忽闪的视线中读出了点话外之音，他的表情很奇怪，刚才还在跟自己畅谈天下，一副尽在掌握的姿态。现在却仿佛有点心事，藏着掖着说不出来似的。  
亚瑟是过来人，非要用个形容的话...嗯..有个外来词汇：kilig，意思是形容那种喜欢一个人喜欢得好像胃里正有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩，一张嘴就要全部飞出来一样的醉醺醺、麻酥酥的感觉。  
没错，阿尔弗雷德现在就好像是被肚子里飞舞的花蝴蝶全扑在了脸上，然后他拿起一罐杀虫剂面无表情地把它们全杀死了，残缺的尸体四散飞舞，破碎的蝶翼依然绚美，飘落间能看到的是那张漠然的脸。  
要是被人知道亚瑟这个形容，是会夸他生动形象，还是贬他这都什么乱七八糟的。  
但或许亚瑟是真的了解阿尔弗雷德才能从细微之处看出了这一点，只是不太清楚到底因为谁。走来的两个家伙都跟他们不属于一个阵营，而且近年来与阿尔弗雷德也瓜葛颇多。  
他不由得回忆起上次阿尔弗雷德看向伊万的眼神，那绝对不是在看对手，而是......不会吧..他为自己的想法起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：对，不会的，肯定不是他想的那样，因为第二天阿尔弗雷德反手就制裁得更重了，甚至还限制了俄/国代表的签证。  
见人们纷纷到齐，阿尔弗雷德也坐回了自己的位置上，推了一下眼镜把最后一丝余光收回来，若无其事地整了整面前的文件，依旧是那般目中无人的态度。

“......伊万？”  
“嗯，没错。”  
王耀侧过身子，忍不住好笑：“‘没错’什么啊，你根本没听我说话对不对？”  
“嗯，你说的对。”  
很明显，这句也没听。  
唉，算了。王耀在心里嘀咕了一句，就不去管这个一心盯着某人却嘴上死活不肯承认的小家伙了。反正私人关系左右不了国际局势，只要在相关重要问题上达成了共识，他才懒得管别人家的事。  
看着白纸上绿豆大小的黑字，把惯例谴责的词儿在心里过了一遍，王耀就开始托着腮帮子发呆了——  
会议前：  
“喏，之前说过的东西。”王耀递给伊万一瓶东西：“持续时间大概一周，能让人梦见内心害怕的东西...或者别的什么。”  
伊万接过塞进了衣兜里：“怎么听上去那么不确定？”  
王耀翻了个白眼，事不关己的答道：“我又没吃过，怎么知道到底有什么效果，用不用随你。”  
“......”自己都没试过的东西就拿出来给别人...伊万歪着头思考了一下：反正也不是他吃，管他呢。

——————————

阿尔弗雷德插得爽快极了，他觉得身下这个小洞简直就是为他打造的一样，龟头所及之处又湿又暖，要不是知道这是个男人的屁股，那么多水裹在阴茎上“噗呲噗呲”直响，肯定还以为是在跟一个女性做爱。  
不过管他是谁，先干就对了，难道还会有人对世界第一的他说“不”吗？谁不是赶着送上来请求他的庇护？能爬上他的床就更是一种荣幸。  
但不可避免的，总有人对他不满，对他的命令不闻不问，对他露出不屑的笑容。  
想到这里，眼前不由自主地浮现出了一个男人，准确来说是一个男人微笑的脸庞，一如既往带着些许嘲讽和轻蔑，跟在会议上时不时瞟过来的那双紫色眸子如出一辙。  
Fuck！  
阿尔弗雷德暗骂了一句，更用力往里顶去，仿佛要用肉刃把人分裂成两半才罢休。手掌一挥又狠命地给了屁股一掌，眼见那人胯下的硬挺晃荡地如滚浪一般他就舒坦了。  
也不知道为什么，他觉得操男人要比操女人有成就感得多，这是一种无关爱情与性欲的感受，最真实也最深入骨髓。内心深处在渴求着想要把一个男人像这样按在身下，剥光他的衣服，打碎他的自尊心，让他冲自己打开双腿，在他的身体里留下自己的种子，要他从此以后像只乖巧的小狗。  
但也不是随便谁都能激起他这种愿望，非要给这个妄想中的人加一张脸的话，阿尔弗雷德不得不承认，他最希望是那个俄/罗/斯人。  
他要封住这个家伙的嘴，让他再也说不出反对的话语；捆绑住四肢，让他再也逃不出玩弄的掌心；带上拘束器，让他只能跪在地上用水盈盈的紫色眼睛哀求地看着自己。  
oh！这真是太棒了！哪怕只是想象一下都能让阿尔弗雷德产生射精的错觉！  
他疯了似的前后摆动腰肢，沉溺在幻想出来的不伦场面之中，如果可以，他还想抓着那人的头发强迫他抬起脖子，露出脆弱的喉咙被他一口咬下，血液一下子从大动脉里喷出了三尺高，溅落在茫茫雪原上，把银装素裹染成血洒大地。  
他是这么想的，于是付诸了行动。  
然而当阿尔弗雷德用力扯过那人的头发时，他眼睁睁地看着指缝间无名的发色不知何时变成了银白，一抬头，是那双缀满泪水的紫眸无助地回望过来，双唇嗫嚅着诉说无声的话语。  
“伊...万..？”  
想要看到的场景就发生在眼前，冲击着他的视觉神经和大脑。雪白的肌肤，任人鱼肉的表情，甚至被绳子勒出来的红痕都清晰可辨，阿尔弗雷德愣住了，就像被千里冰封冻成了冰雕，许久都没有动作。  
万物沉寂，冰天雪地间仿佛只有他们两个，在圣洁的色彩中以淫秽的姿势连接在一起，直到一阵冷风挟着雪花打在阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖上，他才一个哆嗦——醒了过来。  
他睁大眼睛望向一片漆黑的天花板，天还未亮。看看身上，原来是蹬了被子怪不得觉得冷，挠了把胸口翻个身，胯间的布料黏糊糊地互相摩擦在一起，他皱起眉，在“起来换裤子”和“继续睡”之间选择了后者。

伊万笑眯眯地盯着阿尔弗雷德已经看了三分钟了，被不知情的人看到还以为他对人家有意思。  
笑脸是他一贯的表情，而盯着美/国人不放，通常意味着又是一场撕逼的开始。至少弗朗西斯是这么认为的，他翘着二郎腿左右看看，都已经准备好在骂战开始之前离场了。  
不过这次伊万是真的没别的意思，他只是想看看药效如何。不知道阿尔弗雷德昨晚有没有做梦，有没有梦见害怕的事情，会让他感到害怕的又到底是什么呢？  
这一切的开始，是他跟王耀日常抱怨阿尔弗雷德的所作所为，那老家伙喝着茶：“我不也被限制了，小家伙的一贯手段而已，你要是着急上火就输了。”  
后来不知怎的说到想整整那个混蛋，国家层面上的报复暂时无法做到，让阿尔弗雷德难受一下应该还是可以的吧？  
于是王耀就提到了这么一种药，伊万表示试试没什么坏处，忽略了“你要怎么让他吃下去”这个问题，让他赶紧把药拿来。  
今天是见证药效的时候了，所以伊万目不转睛地盯着阿尔弗雷德，想要从他的神情里看到一点蛛丝马迹。  
实际上确实有一点不对劲的地方，要放在平时，阿尔弗雷德一定会狠狠地瞪回来，就算不说话，也至少互相扔几百个回合的眼刀。可今天除了一开始瞥了伊万一眼，然后就像是故意回避似的只留半张被金发遮掩的侧脸给他。  
极为惹眼的金色散在透明镜架边，被折射回来的光线镀上一层更为灿烂的诱惑力。伊万明目张胆地紧盯着，像是看上了一件珍宝，要把他据为己有似的，以至于忽略了耳边好友的声音。  
“....吃下去的？”  
“我会得到他的。”  
得，又没听他说话。王耀无奈地摇摇头，放低了声音问道：“我是问，你怎么让他吃下去的？”

——————————

“让你再猖狂！哈哈哈哈！”  
“看着我的眼睛！”  
“不许移开视线！你不是很喜欢看着我吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德一下又一下操弄着湿润的口腔，拉扯着银色的发丝让他跪在地上口交的同时向上看着自己，只有在这种时候他才能放纵地折腾伊万。  
在会议室里与他四目相对时，不知为什么脑海里全是那双泪水涟涟的紫色眸子，为了防止被伊万看出点什么，同时也是抑制住内心的躁动不安，所以他逃避了任何接触，包括视线。  
可是那家伙不知道是不是吃错药了，一个劲地盯着他看，犹如实质地直接撞进了他的心里。啊啊..真是令人烦躁！就像是当着所有人的面剖开了他的肺腑，而他却连反击都做不到。  
不过现在，来尝尝惩罚的滋味吧，可恶的混蛋。  
让你看！让你看！那么让大家也来多看看你吧，在大庭广众之下被围观的感觉怎么样？他们会看着你跪伏在我的身下连哀求都做不到，看着你赤身裸体被我凌辱亵玩，看着你淫荡的小嘴是怎么吸吮我的阴茎。  
阿尔弗雷德的笑容称得上是凶狠，他觉得自己扳回了一成。捏着伊万的下巴迫使他无法闭合，把高热的肉茎往里伸去，硕大饱满的冠部卡在喉头，鼓起的双颊看上去滑稽极了。  
伊万闭了闭眼睛，像是受不了刺眼的金芒，但眼睑开合只会让更多的泪水掉下来，沿着白种人颇具质感的弧线滑落，来不及滴到下颚就打湿了男人的手，然而无法激起那个人哪怕一点点的同情心。  
分不清是肉棒还是黏膜的热度高一点，阿尔弗雷德居高临下地挺着腰杆，满意地看着自己的大家伙在伊万的吞吐中越来越雄壮，透明的水光附着在暴涨的脉络之上，一个抽送又没入了温暖的管道里。  
看着伊万眉头皱紧的模样，阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，他抽出一大截：“把眼睛睁开，不要再让我说第二遍。”  
乖巧的小熊照做了，带着眼尾的粉红色委委屈屈地看向主人，然而等来的是猝不及防地深喉。喉咙在受到此类凌虐的时候，其他器官也会下意识地作出反应，比如泪汪汪的眸子忍不住又闭了一下，像是微弱的抗议：你做的太过分了。  
然而阿尔弗雷德只会贪得无厌，他插在深处身体力行地教育道：“再敢闭眼就是这个下场，知道了吗？”  
伊万不再动作了，双臂本来就被缚在身后无法动弹，现下连眼皮都不敢眨一下，哪怕被呛得难受也只得强行压下生理性的呕吐感，可是这还没完。  
“现在要你自己主动舔，不帮我舔到射在你的小嘴里不许吐出来。”  
阿尔弗雷德趾高气昂的命令之后，四周传来了一阵哄笑声，他得意洋洋地向围观人群打了个手势，示意大家可以再走近一点观赏。  
人群里隐隐绰绰的都是些熟悉的脸，也对，这里本来就是会议厅，在场的自然是那群国家。只不过现在进行的不是国际大会，而是调笑戏弄北极熊的派对，就算没人有胆量敢动阿尔弗雷德的蛋糕，一饱眼福也不错。  
健硕的肌肉在捆绑下更加凸显，这么个壮硕的汉子平日里有多少人怕他现在就有多少人看得直吞口水。如果可以的话，他们也想摸一摸那坚实的肌肉，粗壮的大腿，早已立起来发硬的乳头，还有垂在胯下的雄伟象征。  
不过有阿尔弗雷德在，他们幻想一下也就罢了，只能扒着前面人的肩踮起脚，仔细观看伊万是怎么努力吞下整根肉棍的，两枚毛发浓密的睾丸又是怎么打在他的下巴上的。  
阿尔弗雷德垂下眼帘，讥讽地看着伊万是如何侍奉他的。轻微的窒息感不妨碍柔软的小舌头贴合在马眼上细细舔吻，小幅度地前后移动着脑袋，抽出来一点让自己得以喘息，但是不敢完全吐出去，用卖力的吸吮换得喷溅在嘴里的精液。  
“咳..咳咳咳...”  
这好像是伊万第一次发出声音，阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地把阴茎抽出来，想要拍拍那张咳得上气不接下气的脸。

“咳咳...”  
“咳，阿尔？”  
“醒醒！阿尔弗雷德！”  
亚瑟见小声咳嗽提醒没什么用，只好用力拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的背，这小伙子这两日也不知怎么回事，看上去精神不太好，是晚上又熬夜了吗？  
废话，接连几天夜夜做春梦，能睡得好就怪了。阿尔弗雷德揉揉惺忪的眼睛，这才发现自己是趴在会议桌上睡着了，最重要的表决者之一在开会时睡得不省人事可还行？  
他假借伸懒腰，实则夹紧了裤裆：哦，还好还好，这次没有遗精。视线不由自主地往那个人的座位上瞥，却只看到了一张空椅子。  
“伊万呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德是脱口而出向亚瑟询问，但是由于本来就该轮到他发言，所以话筒是打开的，导致全场都听见了这句有点焦急，又有点责问的话语，不由得让人浮想联翩，是又要刁难俄/罗/斯了吗？  
亚瑟翻翻白眼，故作镇定地把面前的资料竖起来挡住自己的嘴唇：“大概上厕所去了。”  
说罢细不可闻地叹了口气，说起来，他一直都找不到机会询问阿尔弗雷德关于几天前看到的那件事情——  
那日午后，已经是下班的时间了，亚瑟走在廊道上打着电话，正说到下周才能回国，路过一扇虚掩的门，他本着随手关门的原则刚把手搭到握柄上，就从缝里看见了两个熟悉的身影。  
生怕阿尔弗雷德和伊万趁四下无人约架大打出手，他担心地握紧了手机，不小心挂断了上司的电话。因为这种事情是发生过的，那会儿还是冷战的时候，两个国家表面上不打热战，却在某次私底下会面时打得鼻青脸肿，连裤链都不知道为什么扯松了，最后还是亚瑟和王耀给拉开的。  
他静下心来靠在墙边努力地听清里面的对话，颇有点007的架势。  
“...惊喜？”  
“嗯，想知道吗？”  
可惜就听见了这么几个字，紧接着发生的事情让他直接忽略了前因，只需要知道后果是让他瞠目结舌的。  
伊万向前跨了一步，宽大的身形直接遮住了阿尔弗雷德的全身，以亚瑟的视角看过去，两人的头部重叠在了一起，看上去就像是在接吻——何止是看上去啊！是真的亲到一起去了啊！  
阿尔弗雷德很快推开了他，并且下一秒就拎起了伊万的领子，可是却没有继续攻击的动作，而是鼓了鼓嘴巴，好像嘴里有什么东西。  
他“呸”地一声把东西吐在了地上，亚瑟这才看见是一块已经化了一半的冰块，再看桌子上放着可乐杯子，大概是那里面的吧。不过他记得阿尔弗雷德没有嚼冰块的习惯啊？莫非是伊万用嘴喂进去的？嘶...这两人到底在干嘛啊？  
亚瑟犹豫再三，甚至想着要不要把王耀叫回来帮忙，光凭他一个人可能拉不动一头美洲倔牛和一只残暴北极熊。  
不过谢天谢地的是，他们最后平安无事地出了门各奔东西，如果亚瑟没看错的话，两人的脸颊都有一丝可疑的红晕，这让他有了更不妙的感觉。

——————————

这一次只有阿尔弗雷德和伊万两个人，不过体位是在性交中不常有的。  
毕竟一般不会有人把受方嵌在两块钢板之间，让他的腰部被紧紧地卡住，朝向阿尔弗雷德的一面只露出浑圆的屁股和两条大白腿，还有两腿之间的那壮硕的男根。为了防止伊万乱动，两侧的小圆孔里锁住了他的手腕，让他只能保持被向后拉起的姿势无法动弹。  
阿尔弗雷德没急着把自己送进去，而是轻轻的抚摸着翘起的臀部，比起前几日的粗暴，今天温柔地让人怀疑他是不是转了性子。  
他的手边甚至还有打开的润滑剂，倒在手心里顺着圆润的臀线一路摸到了幽径，可能是滑腻的液体有些凉，在触碰到那个小口的时候能看到它明显地瑟缩了一下。  
“别怕。”阿尔弗雷德安抚道，与语气一样柔和的，是湿润的指尖在入口处缓缓打着转，像是在拨弄脆弱的花蕊。  
伊万像是听见了，被锁住的手掌虚握了一下随即松开，大概是放松下来的意思，双腿也更开了些，方便阿尔弗雷德把手指戳进来。  
阿尔弗雷德微笑了一下，有些欣喜于对方的主动：“放松...”食指把紧凑的菊蕊按松了些，小心翼翼地探入了一小节，发觉里面没有太大的排斥反应才往里推去。  
是了..伊万在这方面总是略显主动，包括那个吻，尽管他可以解释说这是斯拉夫式的礼仪，至于信不信就是阿尔弗雷德的事了。  
而伟大的世界Hero呢，看上去对所有事情都有掌握主动权的欲望，但偏偏在情感上面就像个青涩的小伙子，正如他的外表年龄一样。  
他不知道该怎么表达，只是一味地按照自己最原始的诉求来折腾伊万，再加上两个国家之间的爱恨情仇无法避免地影响到了他们个人的思维，才有了今天这种有些畸形的相处模式。  
阿尔弗雷德垂下眼帘，仔细地看着手指进出给小穴带来了什么样的改变，从里到外都似乎更湿了，连周围的皱褶都变得黏糊糊的，颜色较深，充满着被开发的色情。  
其实他们也曾互相靠近过，或者说至少是有这种想法，但是各家党政的否决注定了背道而驰的交往方式还将持续很久很久...久到终成眷属？不，更可能的结局是直到一方彻底倒下。  
那他们岂不是更应该抓紧当下比较好？免得百年之后徒留悲伤。可在任何与两人交好的朋友眼里，他们俩能好好说上三句话就谢天谢地了。所以如果现在的景象出现在他们眼前，恐怕会惊掉大牙吧。  
“疼吗？”不知怎的，阿尔弗雷德今天的心性格外好，直到现在才送进去一根手指，其余举动都在好言好语地哄着伊万。  
伊万不说话，只是在仅剩的动作空间里晃了晃屁股，而阿尔弗雷德也奇迹般地懂了他的意思。  
于是另一只手也沾了点润滑剂摸索到腿根去，撸了一把渐渐精神起来的龟头，就着脂油的香气不徐不疾地帮他手淫。耐心地把玩着两枚弹丸与会阴，双手齐上阵细腻入微地从尿孔照顾到肛口，说是前戏，都快赶上专业护理的水平了。

“伊万...”过了许久，阿尔弗雷德这般轻轻地唤道，咽下一口唾沫似乎还想说点什么，但最终只是抚摸着自己的分身，开口换了台词：“我可以进去了吗？”  
面前的景象已经相当可人了，晶莹的洞口敞开迎客，漂亮的性器硬起微妙的弧度，前端擦在钢板上留下一道淫液的痕迹。  
似是听到前方传来一声极轻的鼻音：“嗯..”阿尔弗雷德便把阴茎抵到菊口，深吸一口气，眼看着最大的冠部轻而易举地被吞了进去，于是放心地全部埋入其中。  
被完全容纳的感觉很舒服，就像是泡在温热的泉水里一般，内里的软肉把最敏感的地方都迎合地服服帖帖，不愧是他阿尔弗雷德看上的人。他们是世界上最强大也是近代纠葛了最久的国家，若在政治上也能如此相合就天下太平了。  
“伊万，你还好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德关心地问了一句，但他不指望会得到回答，这个时候的伊万总是静悄悄的，像一只任人宰割的玩偶。于是他试着抽送了一次，哦上帝啊，为什么要让他敌人的身体如此诱人，这不是逼他犯罪吗？  
性交是会令人上瘾的，有了第一次的汁水四溅，阿尔弗雷德就停不下来了，一遍又一遍地入侵开拓好的甬道，层层冲破软肉的滋味就像一口咬下鲜嫩多汁的高档和牛，狼吞虎咽地要把他拆吃入腹。  
“伊万..伊万...伊万...”  
阿尔弗雷德出神地叫唤着他的名字：伊万现在也会觉得很爽吗？一定会的，因为上他的人是我啊！他的脸颊又会烧红一般滚烫吗？他的眼睛又会掉落下美丽的珍珠吗？  
用力顶入召回浸润在快感中的神识，呈现在眼前的却不是脑海里的那副景象，而是一块冰冷的铁板阻隔了阿尔弗雷德的视线。  
如果这是透明的就好了，他想，然后下一秒就真如这位上帝之子所愿，钢板成了一块玻璃，让他清晰地看见伊万的上半身。  
“伊万？”阿尔弗雷德的语调很高兴的样子，他牵住了那两只锁住的手掌，要不是姿势不允许，他会选择在这一刻十指相扣。  
拽住两边让他支撑住了自己，第三个连接点就是如打桩机一般永远不知疲倦的交合之处，阿尔弗雷德显得很亢奋，不停地耸动着腰胯往臀肉上撞地“啪啪”响。  
他看到伊万垂着头毫无动静，银发随着顶弄早已散乱。他突然很想看到那张流泪的面孔，但是下方的小洞仿佛有吸力一般不肯放他走，深陷其中无法自拔。  
“伊万，你回个头好不好？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住插地更重，想要引起他的注意。  
“伊万，你看看我好不好？”他连续击打着两大块白肉，直到通红一片也不停下。  
“伊万，你理我一下...好不好？”与挫败的话音相反的是变本加厉地抽送，同时掐了一把卵蛋，这下是个男人都受不了吧。  
阿尔弗雷德的声声请求没有起任何作用，伊万像是完全没有听到，无力反抗也无所作为，乖巧又安静，静地...好似早已死去了一般。  
“伊..万...？”  
不对，不应该是这样的...我不想这样的...我..我又一次..失去他了吗？  
阿尔弗雷德呆滞地停了下来，这具迷人的胴体在他眼里已然失去了最初的魔力，变得冰冷可怕起来。二十多年前没能说出口的话，莫非这次也只能迎来错过的遗憾结局。  
突然感觉到手里一空，连那双手都无法抓紧了吗？阿尔弗雷德不自觉地向后退去，瞬息间眼前的一切都变了模样，伊万不见了，他自己也失重一般向下坠去。  
“伊万——”他还没把那句话问出口，怎么能就这样分离：“我可以...吗？”  
可是不知道为什么，那个最重要的字眼却始终无法喊出声，阿尔弗雷德只能眼睁睁地看着灰暗的天花板——啊...滚到床下来了...

“居然藏在冰块里喂给他吃...”王耀边走边调侃道：“也不怕自己误食。”  
伊万打了个哈欠，不甚在意地回复道：“反正我知道这是什么东西，不小心吃到一点也没事。”  
他多少有点失望，一连几天都没看出这药对阿尔弗雷德起了何种效果：“这玩意儿到底有用吗？不是说会梦到害怕的东西？”  
“因人而异，不一定是害怕的东西。”王耀看看时间准备回国了，一连几天会议让他无比想念自家的美食：“也可能是...嗯，类似内心深处的秘密之类的。”  
“......这样啊。”伊万好像对这个解释有点难言之隐，他还想再追问下去的时候，被一个人拦住了。  
俗话说得好，不做亏心事不怕鬼敲门，王耀在心里这么想着，眼瞧着伊万连话都只说了一半就卡壳了，目光有些闪烁不定，因为来者正是他们在谈论的对象。  
“阿尔弗雷德，有什么事吗？”  
伊万回过神率先问出了口，他不但默认对方是来找自己的，还非常自然地忽略了一旁的亚瑟。  
“伊万，跟我过来一下。”阿尔弗雷德看上去不像在开玩笑，也不是找茬的态度。  
于是就只剩下王耀和亚瑟面面相觑，在跟上去以防世界大乱和转身走人早点回家之间，两个心计颇深的老家伙对视了一眼。  
“你也今天回国吗？”  
“嗯，一起走吗？”  
“好啊。”

——————————

“怎么？想把前几天的事情报复回来？”  
伊万笑眯眯地坐在休息室的沙发上，一脸无所畏惧，就算阿尔弗雷德发现了他搞的鬼...  
阿尔弗雷德皮笑肉不笑地回应道：“应该是你先跟我交代点什么吧。”  
“......”  
啊，真的察觉到了吗...不过那又怎么样，别说没有证据，就算有，他难道还能起诉伊万不成：震惊！俄/罗/斯竟然给美/国下药！这绝对会比干涉大选还要劲爆。  
不过，必要的装傻还是需要的：“嗯哼？你是指前几天的那个吻吗？”回想起来，伊万还是很喜欢当时阿尔弗雷德的表情的，有点惊讶、不知所措，拼命地想要掩饰却依然暴露了个彻底：“呵呵，没想到世界的Hero意外地纯情啊...唔？”  
他以为自己会迎来阿尔弗雷德的拳头，结果撞到他脸面上的是一对嘴唇，软软的，绵绵的，青涩且霸道。  
伊万下意识地向后仰去，猝不及防被超级大国的体量压倒在沙发上，两人滚作一团，把弹簧压地“嘎吱”直响，根本受不住这两个壮实的汉子。  
阿尔弗雷德的这个吻说是亲密行为，不如说是另一种毫无章法的示威方式，唇齿合并在一处胡乱地蹭着另一个人的嘴皮子，这种行为不仅不会让伊万认为阿尔弗雷德在示好，更是让他觉得自己的嘴唇都快被磨破了。  
“喂！阿尔弗雷德！”伊万的蛮力也很大，他使劲推开了压在身上的男人，但不忘调戏一下：“你是在撒娇吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德撑在上方没有要从伊万身上下去的意思，但他也注意到伊万没有立即一脚把自己踹开，这是在给他机会的意思吗？如此顺利的展开，如此配合的伊万，简直像是还在做梦一样。  
阿尔弗雷德动动嘴唇，既想趁热打铁，又像是在犹豫要不要说出梦里没能说出的话：“伊万，我可以...”  
伊万依然是那副不甚明确的笑容，可心脏却跳动地一次比一次有力，擂鼓般在耳边炸响。他得立刻让阿尔弗雷下去才行，不然就快要遮不住真实的心意了：“好重啊，要撒娇的话赶紧找你亲爱的哥哥去吧。”  
“......”话都到嘴边了，阿尔弗雷德闻言硬生生转了个弯：“我可以杀了你吗。”  
听到这种话，伊万反倒是放心了，因为跟两人以往的风格一模一样：“不可以哦，那样的话阿尔弗会少了很多乐趣的。”  
这倒让阿尔弗雷德不知道怎么回答了，虽然他觉得按照自己平时的性格应该会怼回去，可是现在却有些难以开口，只是直视着伊万的脸：这双眼睛，在他的梦里哭过；这张嘴，在他的梦里口交过；这张脸，在他的梦里高潮过。  
一时间，交叠在一起的二人气氛竟然暧昧起来，伊万也不说话，静静地等候阿尔弗雷德的后招。这个自傲的小家伙察觉到被下药之后会怎么报复他，多少还是要小心一点的。唯一遗憾的是，还没有打探出阿尔弗雷德到底梦到了些什么。

阿尔弗雷德沉默着，看不透平光镜后的眼眸里到底倒映出了何种心情，他的行为再一次出乎伊万的意料：这小家伙直接扒开了他的外套，紧接着抽掉了领带，然后让衬衣的纽扣也尽数牺牲在了他的魔掌之下。  
“阿尔弗...”  
“闭嘴！”  
白种人的乳头粉粉嫩嫩的，暴露在灯光下被白到反光的肌肤簇拥在胸口，阿尔弗雷德想都没想一口含进嘴里...呃，尽管从伊万的感受来说，更像是“一口啃了下去”。  
“嘶...”另一枚小点被手指粗暴地揉捏着，伊万不得不因突如其来的这种行为想道：这次的“报复”手段真是新颖。  
“你到底想干什么？”一半是因为突然被触碰敏感部位带起的瘙痒，一半是不理解阿尔弗雷德的逻辑，他用力把埋在胸前的金色头颅捧了起来，请相信他，没有直接抓着头发拎起来已经非常柔和了。  
阿尔弗雷德咬咬牙，最终还是把中间的关键词换掉了：“我想..上你啊！”  
无论是“爱”还是“喜欢”，这种字眼怎么可能说得出口。阿尔弗雷德烦躁得脸色发红，也可能是扒拉了半天伊万的腰带怎么都扒不下来有点急上火：“你最好乖一点，不然...”他不自觉地用上了跟梦里一样颐指气使的语气，可是接下来也能如梦里一般发展吗？  
事实是，伊万也很不客气：“不然怎么样？”  
“不然我就强奸你，loser。”阿尔弗雷德话赶话的说了出来，可说完，他觉得自己就像个疯子一样，太可笑了。  
伊万的瞳孔放大了一瞬，随后轻笑起来：“你这算是叛逆期吗？”阿尔弗雷德还未消化完这一句，下一句简直让他怀疑自己的耳朵：“你该不会是喜欢我吧？”  
什么叫五感尽失，大概就是指阿尔弗雷德现在的状况，他半张着嘴不说“是”也不说“不是”，抿抿下唇埋头啃了一口伊万的下巴，他果然还是更加行动派一点。  
下口的力道很重，害得伊万都“嘶”了一声，正要骂上几句，可嘴唇又被堵住了。这一回不是毫无章法地乱蹭，而是贴合在一起没有动弹，就像两人不知不觉撞在一处的心脏逐渐跳动成了同一频率。  
阿尔弗雷德许久都没有再抬起身，因为他组织不出语言来面对这种状况，虽说情急之下堵住了伊万的嘴，可接下来呢？接下来该怎么做？真的可以像梦里那样做爱吗？可这是伊万啊...虽然他不想承认，但若非对方愿意配合，真想强奸这只熊可不是件容易的事，以前又不是没试过，那次要不是亚瑟和王耀冲进来，他都不知道谁的裤子会先掉下来。  
“可以哦..”  
针落有声的寂静，静到让阿尔弗雷德怀疑自己是否耳鸣了，昭昭之中他听见伊万这么说道。  
“可以做你想做的事情哦。”  
“真的吗？”阿尔弗雷德一下子弹了起来，他不可置信地看着下方伊万的眼睛，那是一片澄净的湖泊，倒映出一张兴奋的脸。  
“简直像做梦一样...”得到了首肯，他反而不急了，那句话怎么说来着？第一次应该留下好印象，他不想因自己的迫不及待而让伊万觉得太难受。  
对了，润滑剂，润滑剂在哪？该死的，没有想到今天会发展成这样所以没有带，呃..要不回酒店再继续？还是干脆把他带回自己家里？啊...那上司应该会惊掉假发的。  
阿尔弗雷德的思维一下子活跃起来，不像刚才似的，半天都憋不出一句话来。他抓挠着自己的金发，都不知道自己笑起来的模样有多傻，藏不住欣喜从眼眸中映射出来，连带着把对方也感染了。  
伊万也弯起了嘴角，不再是那种毫无温度的笑容，他轻轻张开性感的嘴唇，渺远的声音把这一幕难能可贵的开诚相见定格的同时，他的身影也在小英雄充满希冀的瞳孔里逐渐模糊不清。  
“可是亲爱的，你怎么知道，现在的这一切不是梦呢？”

End

彩蛋：  
伊万这几日睡得不是很好，或许他就不该嘴对嘴的把药给那家伙喂下去，导致自己也沾到了一点。  
不就是内心害怕的东西吗？伊万自认对他而言，无非是过去的无数次死亡在梦里重现而已，没什么大不了的。至少第一夜之前，他是这么想的。  
但是梦见在跟死对头做爱是怎么回事？而且自己还是下面那个，被人变着法儿的折腾。  
在雪原上，在会议室里，还有被锁在钢板里；被抽打，被围观，还被肆意亵玩..闹得他一连几天都无法入眠。想要去质问王耀，但是这样一来必然要说出梦里的所见所闻，这...这让他难以启齿啊！  
更无法说出口的是，他居然还在梦中很享受，尽管无法动弹也无法出声，但是从体内深处传来的阵阵欢愉充斥了他的整个梦境。甚至当听到对方拍打着他的屁股呼唤他的名字时，他非常想要回应，可受制于鬼压床只得抱憾醒来。  
伊万睁开朦胧的双眼望见白炽灯炫目的光芒，这次又做了一个在休息室里被上了的梦吗...等等，这是哪，怎么在这里睡着了？  
刚刚恢复运作的四肢摸索起来，扒着沙发的靠背勉强坐了起来，首先发现的是一个惊人的事实。  
为什么...为什么自己没有穿衣服？而且..下面的某个地方好胀...嗯？这是什么？  
伊万摸了一把肚子上的几点白液，沾在指尖上被拉长，他的大脑总算开机完毕了：这是男人的精液。  
“...怎么会..”  
“你醒了。”  
熟悉的声音从房间的另一边传来，伊万回看过去与蓝眸碰撞在一起，让他一阵天旋地转。  
究竟何处是梦境？何处是真实？

——————————  
Free Talk：  
好好一辆车，被我活生生开成了盗梦空间  
总而言之，到底是怎么回事就只能留给读者作答了（老王：其实本篇就是在为我的药打广告，本药名“庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶”，不要998只要9块8！赶紧拿起电话订购吧！  
咳，辛苦英sir和老王倾情配角，他们太南了


End file.
